


The Death of Me

by LordValeryMimes



Series: An Officer and a Technician [3]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes
Summary: After their wild weekend together, Lister and Todhunter can't get enough of one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship!
> 
> Thanks to Rob Grant and Doug Naylor for creating these characters so I could make them get up to all sorts of smeg.
> 
> And as always, thanks to janamelie for being my tireless beta!

Lister groaned as the officer rubbed handfuls of suds across his chest, letting his fingertips skitter over his dark nipples. “Smeg. You’re such a tease, Frank.”

Todhunter slowed the movements of his hands, dragging his thumbs across Lister’s chest pointedly. “We were in a frenzy before. This time I intend to enjoy you completely.” Lister threw his head back against the shower wall. Droplets of water sparkled in his hair like a fairy crown as clouds of warm steam puffed around him. “God you’re so gorgeous,” Todhunter murmured. He leaned forward and kissed Lister slowly, tickling his tongue across the full lips.

“Frank,” Lister’s voice grew gruff with desire as Todhunter pulled their bodies closer, rubbing his hard length against Lister’s stomach. “You’re killin’ me, we’ve been at this for ages. I’m gettin’ pruney here.”

“Only the unimportant bits are getting pruney,” Todhunter quipped as he slid a hand down Lister’s chest. Lister moaned as the officer’s fist closed around his stiffened cock and began to stroke it.

“Hey,” Lister gasped at the weirdly erotic sensation of the wrinkles on Todhunter’s waterlogged fingers dragging along his erection. “All my bits are important.”

“Indeed, they are.” Todhunter whispered into the skin of Lister’s neck as he kissed and licked his way down to the warm puddles forming in his collarbones. He rocked his hips, pressing himself into Lister as he pumped him slowly, like a farmer who had no interest in turning their cream into butter.

“Smeg, man.” Lister groaned as he arched his hips into Todhunter. “I can’t take it anymore. Please, Frank.”

“How can I say no to you?” Todhunter smiled at Lister, sliding his hands to the Scouser’s backside as he dropped to his knees, the shower spray peppering the back of his head. Once again he found himself marveling at Lister’s generous endowment as he licked his way slowly up one side.

“Smeg,” Lister muttered as he slid his fingers into the officer’s wet curls and urged him on. The officer alternated between long licks, and dragging his lips along the wet shaft as he kneaded Lister’s buttocks like bread dough. Lister’s knees began to tremble as Todhunter opened his mouth giving the underside of Lister’s prick playful flicks of his tongue as he swallowed it down.

“Not… oh smeg… Not too much of that, man.” Lister gasped as he fought to keep himself together. “Not yet, I want… I want…” Todhunter pressed his lips down even further and Lister let out a strangled cry as the warm heat surrounding him grew tighter. “I want you, Frank.” Todhunter moaned with his mouth still full of Lister’s cock and Lister squirmed at the vibrations. “Want you to fuck me.” He looked down at the officer, his brown eyes alight with desire as he pleaded.

Without a word, Todhunter reached for the bottle of lube Lister had brought into the shower and quickly slicked up his fingers. He slowed his tongue bath down to gentle caresses as he slipped his hand between Lister’s thighs.

“Oh smeg, yes.” Lister braced his hands against the cool, wet tiles of the shower as he spread his legs apart. He moaned slightly as Todhunter gently rubbed one finger against his opening. “C’mon, man. I’m beggin’ ya.” He squirmed as Todhunter slipped into him gently. The officer’s long finger massaged him deliciously, making a heavy stream of pre-cum spill from his cock. Lister groaned as Todhunter slipped in a second finger. He arched his back, spreading himself wider as Todhunter drove him agonizingly close to orgasm. “Smeggin’ hell, Frank. Just bugger me already. I can’t take much more of this!”

“Whatever you say, Dave.” Todhunter slipped his fingers out and gave Lister’s cock one final lick as he stood, the water from the shower bouncing off of his shoulders like fireworks. He leaned into Lister and kissed him firmly as he slicked up his own cock with lube.

“How are we going to…?” Lister looked up at Todhunter who practically towered over him as he gestured with his hands.

Todhunter got a particularly mischievous grin on his face, “Allow me.” He bent over and grasped the back of Lister’s thighs. In one quick motion, he lifted Lister up and pinned him firmly against the shower wall.

“Holy smeg!” Lister laughed as he wrapped his arms and legs around Todhunter to brace himself. The officer felt as firm and sturdy as an oak tree.

“Ready?” Todhunter breathed as he nuzzled the soft skin of Lister’s ear.

“Smeg, yes!” Lister cried out as Todhunter slowly lowered him down onto his brutally hard cock. “Smegging hell, man. Oh god…” Lister clawed at the officer’s back as he pulled him closer, wanting him to go deeper. “God, Frank. You feel so damn, smegging good.”

"God, Dave.” Todhunter moaned heavily with pleasure as he slid up to the hilt into Lister. He shifted his arms to get a better angle and began pumping his hips. He shivered as he felt Lister squeezing around him. “God, you feel incredible.” He began to slam into Lister harder, groaning as the technician’s hot cock began to bounce and rub against his stomach.

“Smeg, Frank! Oh smeggin’ hell, yes!” Lister pushed against Todhunter’s shoulders, sliding himself up and down in time with the officer’s thrusts. He pushed his head back into the cool tiles as his second orgasm of the night began to build. “Damn it, Frank! I’m gonna, I’m gonna… Oh SMEG!” Every muscle in Lister’s body spasmed as he came hard, his arms and legs holding Todhunter in a death-grip.

"Oh smeg, Dave. Oh god!” As Lister clamped around him, Todhunter felt himself pushed over the edge. He grit his teeth as he cried out, spilling deep inside of Lister.

"Holy, smegging hell.” Lister panted as he tried to catch his breath. “That was in-smegging-credible.”

"You’re incredible,” Todhunter muttered as he pressed his forehead against Lister’s and groaned. “I’m so sorry but I need to put you down. My arms are ready to give out.”

"Sorry, man. Probably need to lay off the curries, eh?” Lister let out a little whine as Todhunter slipped out of him, his nerve endings still singing at the sensations.

"Don’t you dare,” Todhunter set Lister down gently and then pulled him to his chest in a firm embrace. “You’re absolutely perfect, just the way you are.”

“You’re going to give me a swollen head if you keep that talk up,” Lister smiled up at Todhunter as he leaned his head back for a kiss.

“Mmm…” Todhunter mumbled into Lister’s lips. “I like when you’ve got a swollen head.”

"Cheeky,” Lister pushed Todhunter backwards so the spray of the shower rained down on the both of them, washing them clean as they kissed. Lister sank his fingers into the sodden curls of Todhunter’s hair as he looked into his eyes. “Sir? I think we’re done here.”

“What?” Todhunter looked down at Lister, perplexed. “Done what? Why are you calling me sir?”

“Sir?” Lister’s voice grew more urgent as he stared up at Todhunter. “Everybody is finished.”

“Dave?”

“SIR!”

Todhunter awakened with a jolt that sent his pen flying across the room where it skittered to the floor. “What?!”

“Sir, we’ve all finished the exam. We’d like to turn in our papers.” Todhunter looked around him blearily. A small group of cadets stood around his desk, their faces a motley mixture of amusement and annoyance. Todhunter ran a hand through his brown curls as he tried to compose himself, and ignore the erection that was bent at a painful angle in his trousers.

"Yes! Certainly! Of course! Please.” He gestured to his desk and the cadets piled their papers up in a stack. Several of them made poor attempts to suppress their giggles as they filed out of the room and Todhunter felt his cheeks grow red. “That’s what you get for spending the whole damned weekend bonking the ever-loving smeg out of David Lister,” he thought as he held his head in his hands. “No wonder you fell asleep in the middle of an exam! God. I hope I didn’t say anything…” He looked down at the distinct tent in the front of his trousers and swallowed heavily, “Embarrassing.”

"Yo, Todhunter!” A feeling of happiness spread over Todhunter like a warm blanket, as Lister sauntered into the now-empty classroom. He had his black jacket slung casually over his shoulder and a spring in his step.

"Dave,” Todhunter beamed from his chair. He started to stand then quickly changed his mind as his erection cried out in protest. “God I’ve missed you.” Lister grinned as he walked over to the desk, leaned forward and kissed the officer.

"You’ve just seen me a couple hours ago!”

"It’s been too long,” Todhunter sighed as his already suffering stiffy throbbed harder in his pants.

"Oh really?” Lister rested his elbows on Todhunter’s desk, and ran his tongue teasingly along the officer’s lower lip. “Well what do you say then, Frank? You up for another go with me?”

"God, Dave. What am I going to do with you? Do you know I almost had a wet dream during that exam, just because I couldn’t stop thinking of last weekend?”

"Yeah? What were you thinking about?” Lister leaned forward and grabbed Todhunter’s tie as he spoke, whispering into the officer’s ear. “My lips wrapped around your cock? Licking and sucking up every bit? Or was it your lips around mine? Sliding up and down, making me scream out your name so’s the whole ship can hear?” As he talked he nibbled and licked at the soft folds of Todhunter’s ear.

"For smeg’s sake, Dave.” Todhunter sighed as he threw his head back, giving Lister easier access to his ears and neck. “Can we please go back to my place already? I’m ready to burst here.” Todhunter winced as he tried to shift around the front of his trousers.

"I’ve got a better idea,” Lister’s eyes were lit up with impish delight as he walked to the classroom door and locked it.

"You’re not serious, are you?” Todhunter stared at Lister as he lowered all the blinds in the classroom windows.

"I’m sorry Mr Todhunter, sir. But I’m afraid I’ve missed the exam.” Lister tried to keep a straight face as he walked back to Todhunter’s desk, his eyes downcast, and his arms clasped behind him. “Is there anything I could do to make up for it? Sir?”

Todhunter's exceptionally aroused brain tried to think of a good reason to stop Lister from executing this little role-playing fantasy, and failed. Spectacularly. “I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Todhunter breathed, his face flushed with desire as he watched Lister slide to his knees in front of him. “God, Dave.” Todhunter let out a chuckle mixed with a moan of pleasure as Lister began to undo the front of his trousers. “You really are going to be the death of me.”


End file.
